Hello and Goodbye
by YourSoulLooksQuiteTasty
Summary: Fluffy! Lemon! YAOI! Oneshot! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, PLEASE! Kira and L are mortal enemies, but does that mean Ryuzaki and Light have to be? (Bad summary, I know.)


**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with a hardcore yaoi story! XD I just want you guys to know... This is my first time ever writing anything like this. I'm really bad at it, but hey, it's just for practice! Well, hope you like it.**  
**Oh, and remember: IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI/SEX PLEASE DON'T READ!**  
**(Gotta use caps to establish your point, amirite? :P)**  
**Anywho, back to the story!**

* * *

L, or Ryuzaki, his alias; sat down, sipping his overly-sweetened coffee. He was working on the Kira case, flipping through files and pictures. His black eyes were focused on every inch of every object of evidence, hoping to find anything interesting. So far, there hasn't been any luck. If only Ryuzaki had known that Kira was already in the room with him.

Light stood behind Ryuzaki's chair, staring at his bizarre black hair. Ryuzaki felt a presence behind him, so he swirled around.

"Oh, it's just you, Light-kun. Are you here to work on the Kira case, too?" he asked.

Light replied, "Well, you're half right, Ryuzaki-chan."

"What do you mean, and why are you calling me that all of the sudden?"

Light grabbed Ryuzaki and threw him to the ground. Then, he got on top of him.

Ryuzaki was startled, "Light-kun, w-what are you do-"

He was interrupted by a finger on his mouth.

"Shhh," shushed Light.

Light then proceeded to kiss Ryuzaki passionately. Ryuzaki was very confused, but he returned the kiss. They both even started to use tongue. Soon, they pulled away to breathe.

"Mmm, Light-kun what are you doing? This feeling.. It feels so wrong but right..." he said.

Light answered, "I've always liked you, Ryuzaki. I just never wanted to show you because I felt odd about it.."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I like you too."

"Really? That's good, now I can have some 'cooperation.'"

Ryuzaki understood what he meant by 'cooperation', and immediately took his pants off. Light, of course, started doing the same. Eventually, they were both completely naked, excluding shirts.

Light told him, "I'll go first, if you don't mind."

Light started by grabbing Ryuzaki's erect penis. He stroked it very slowly to torment him. Ryuzaki started moaning and groaning in enjoyment, much to Light's delight. He stroked it for a while, until...

"Oh Light-kun, this feels great! At this rate, I'm gonna..." moaned Ryuzaki.

Light then stopped immediately.

He teasingly said, "No, no, no. We're saving that for later, my sweet. Now, it's your turn."

Ryuzaki decided to change things up a bit. He grabbed Light's penis and put it in his mouth. Light moaned as Ryuzaki put it in deeper and deeper in his mouth. He started to use tongue, as well, to shake things up.

"Ooh, baby.. That feels great!" groaned Light.

He continued, until Light was at the breaking point.

"Ryuzaki, I'm gonna, ah..."

He knew what was going to happen, so he stopped sucking his dick and got it out of his mouth.

"Ahh, now for the fun part." said Light.

He shoved his dick up Ryuzaki's ass, ready to fuck him. Ryuzaki moaned because of this.

"Oh baby, you're so big...!" he moaned.

Light happily replied, "Oh yeah...?"

He shoved his penis up further, and then started going in and out of his rear, very fast and hard.

"Oh, yes, harder!"

It kept going like this, until the grand finale showed up. Light's cum went everywhere; in Ryuzaki's ass, on the floor, and other places. Light huffed, being very tired, but crawled over to Ryuzaki. He grabbed his dick and shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh, that feels good, Light..."

Light went faster and faster, pleasing Ryuzaki more and more. Ryuzaki's dick pulsed very fast, and soon gave in. He came right in Light's mouth, which Light had no trouble swallowing.

"Ahh..."

Light scooted over next to Ryuzaki, and rested with him.

After resting, they got their pants back on.

Ryuzaki happily said, "Ah, Light-kun, that was great..."

"Yeah, it was unlike anything I've ever experienced.." replied Light, happily.

"We should do it again sometime.."

"Oh? But I'm afraid there won't be a next time."

"What do you me-"

Ryuzaki was cut off by a stab into his stomach. Light had a knife with him, and had planned his death the whole time.

Ryuzaki choked out, "W-why? I thought you l-liked me..."

"I do, but you're against Kira, which would be me." he said, a bit depressingly.

"Ah, I kne-ew it... Light-kuun. I thought t-this could of worked, b-but I guess not."

Ryuzaki passed out onto the cum-stained floor, bleeding everywhere. Light stabbed him more times, just to be safe. He then dropped his knife, and walked away with small tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Ryuzaki..."

* * *

**A/N: Welp, that's that! Sorry for the lack of stories! I might be making another Death Note one shortly, but it has OCs in it, so if you don't like that sort of thing, I'm terribly sorry. Hopefully I can get the old noggin running for something different! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
